Finish What I Started
by Darkly Dreaming
Summary: Past!Hook/Emma scene AU what-if. I know it's been done, but this is the one I wanted to read. T for some language, insinuation, and a lot of making out, but no actual smut, sadly.


A/N: So I know everyone and their dog is doing what if situations for that Past!Hook x Emma scene and I admittedly haven't read many of them yet

But I have yet to see the one I want, so it looks like I might have to write it myself. It goes more AU than the others, and if there's another better smuttier one out there that you know of, LINK ME.

* * *

Emma only got a cursory glance around the room to make sure Killian was gone before Hook descended the stairs behind her.

"Where might you be going? I do hope you're not having second thoughts," he slurred. She really hoped he didn't remember all this. If it went far enough, things between her and Killian could get pretty awkward real quick.

"No," she exhaled. "I just got tired of waiting." She put the sultry look back on her face and Hook captured her lips with his.

When Hook broke away to kiss down her neck Emma took the opportunity to delay a longer. "This is all well and good, but have you got a bed? Bound to be more comfortable than this table."

Hook grinned and chuckled. "I like the way you think, love." His hook found its way to the front of her corset and he dragged her backward toward the bed in the corner. He collapsed onto his back and she fell forward onto him. Emma took a moment to readjust her position and when she looked at Hook's face again she saw he was fast asleep.

Emma sighed, out of relief or disappointment she wasn't sure.

"Oh, Hook. Well at least I didn't have to knock you out or anything." She climbed off of him and turned him fully onto the bed, took his boots off and put his pillow under his head.

"Sleep well, Hook. I don't envy you the hangover."

—-

Back at the tavern Emma looked around for Killian, spotting him at the same table as before.

"What took so long?" he grumbled into his mug. "I was in and out of there in ten minutes; it's been about 40."

"You were extremely enthusiastic and unwilling to let a woman out-drink you," she replied, plopping down next to him. "You insisted on taking me back to your ship for some 'alone time.'"

He set his mug down. "You didn't…"

"We got to your cabin, he kissed me, and passed out as soon as he hit the bed." She picked up his mug and took a drink. "No harm done."

Killian's expression held a combination of disappointment and relief, much as Emma's had earlier.

Emma was still somewhat excited from her distraction effort, and the alcohol she _had_ imbibed, and he really was a great kisser…and he was looking at her like she was the last flask of water that belonged to someone else…

But of course Killian would never make a move on her, the chivalrous bastard, so she had to do it herself. Killian merely sat there in wonder as Emma leaned ever closer until her lips touched his and his eyes closed. He exhaled a whimper and his hand went straight to her hair, cradled her chin, palmed her pulse-point.

Emma's hands, like magnets, made a beeline for his coat collar and yanked him as close as she could. Her left hand snaked back and grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled back just enough to speak.

"We got a room, right?"

Eyes half-lidded, breathing heavily, he nodded and whispered, "Aye."

"Lead the way."

They rose together and she held his hook as he did just that. Up the stairs, third door on the right.

Killian unlocked the door and once they were inside he spun them around and pressed her against it. "Are you absolutely sure, love?" he breathed into her ear. "'Cause there's no going back for me."

Emma, still holding his hook, brought it to her lips and kissed it. "I almost had you, but you were drunk and fell asleep." She sat the hook between her breasts and said, "I want you mostly sober and awake. I want to finish what I started."

Killian cupped her face and tugged on her corset. "Well, as much as I'd like to, I'm not going to destroy the only items of clothing you have." That being said, he slowly unlaced her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh god it's better already. I can breathe again."

Killian raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I can remedy that, I think." He shed his coat and vest, then stepped away to remove his hook, but Emma stopped him.

"Leave the hook."

His breath caught and his heart raced. "As you wish."

They fell together to the bed, much as Emma and Hook had on the Jolly Roger; only this time it was Killian, he was sober and awake, and Emma fully intended to take advantage of his full and prompt attention.


End file.
